Wanting More Than Friendship
by MPs Wife
Summary: Bella has watched Emmett for years secretly in love with him, but he only sees her as a friend. Finally Bella has decided she will try and get him to see her more a woman that he could love instead of just Jelly Belly. Will she get what she wants? Em/B
1. Prologue

More than Friendship

Prologue

My name is Bella Swan and I am undeniably in love with my best friend and big teddy bear,Emmett Cullen. He could never love me the way I love him I am lucky I have my friends, my Dad, my books, and I love someone with all my heart even if he doesn't love me back.

I live in a small town called Forks in Washington State, with my dad Charlie and have since my parents divorced. My Mom moved to Phoenix because she missed the sun. When she gets settled with my Stepdad, she asked me to come live with her. But I just couldn't, I love little rainy Forks and I would miss my Dad to much. Plus my Dad really needs me. Without me he would be all alone, and I am pretty convinced he would starve if I left him to his own devices.

But the one reason that I was barely able to admit to myself was,I couldn't bear to be away from Emmett. He is a truly amazing person who would do anything for his friends and family. Especially his brother Edward, sister Alice,and best friends, Jasper, Rosalie, and myself.  
We have all been friends since we met in kindergarten.

Flashback

It was the first day of kindergarten and Mommy let me pick out my own dress,so I chose my favorite one. It was light blue and had brown stripes on the skirt. I loved that dress because my Daddy bought it for me for my birthday. So when I got to school and meet my teacher, Ms. Michelle, she said I had a very pretty dress and then sent into the classroom to play with the other kids.

Mommy tried to come with me but I said "I'm OK Mommy, I'm a big girl." She looked at me with tears and I wondered why me being a big girl made her sad. So looking up at her,I asked "Momma why are you sad?" And she said that her tears were happy tears not sad ones so I gave her a hug and kiss, and ran to play with the other kids.

As soon as I walked up to a group of kids this girl named Lauren said that I was too ugly to talk to her and to get away. My eyes started to tear up, and I tried to run away but when I turned around I tripped on a toy someone left on the floor. Lauren and another girl, Jessica, started to laugh at me and call me names.I was so hurt,I didn't know what I did to make them be mean to me. Mommy and Daddy said I was beautiful in my dress. Was that not true?!

When I started to get up,there was hand in front of me. He was a big kid,not like adult big but still big. He picked me up and asked if I was OK. I told him I was, then he took a tissue and dried the tears off my face, and told me I was pretty. He asked me my name and told me his was Emmett...Emmett Cullen.

To be honest this boy scared me at first because he was so big and kind of scary looking. But,I soon found out, he was just like a big teddy bear. Then he introduced his brother, sister and two friends.  
I liked Edward,Alice,Rosalie,and Jasper very much, but Emmett was going to be my best friend. I just knew he would be!

I asked him if I could call him Emmy Bear and he said that I could. But then he said," IF you get to call me Emmy Bear, can I call you Jelly Belly?" I giggled and said, "Yes you can, Emmy Bear." He asked why I was giggling and I told him that was my favorite candy EVER.

Everyone laughed in our little day and every day since we have all been the best of friends.

End of Flashback 


	2. chapter 1 Ugh, I hate that stupid alarm

Chapter 1

* This is jumping forward to the first day of the gang's freshman year of High school. Please R&R any comments or suggestions are welcomed.

___________________________________________________________________

Ugh,I hate that stupid alarm clock it always goes of in the middle of a great dream, or way to early and this morning it is both. The dream I was having was of course the same dream I have been having for a year now. It is Emmett and I standing at my locker and he is asking me out...But that is all it will ever be is a dream because there is no way he could like me,like me.

Rose and Alice are always telling me I don't see myself clearly, but I think its them that needs their eyes checked. I don't think I am ugly or anything just plain. I have brown,hair and eyes, average height and body type. Not really great curves and model-like looks like Rose, or even a great fashion sense and natural beauty like of them are with the love of their lives, and are so lucky. Alice and Jazz have been together for two years now, and Edward and Rose got together over this summer.

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts, I don't even have to ask who it is because I already know. There is only person that would make me wake up at FIVE a.m to get ready for school that starts at eight.I just call the Pixie into my room.I was greeted by Alice who was already dressed impeccably and perfectly made up. She saw me still in bed and shrieked, "Bella WHAT are you still doing in bed?" I only have three hours to play Bella Barbie and make you gorgeous."

I gave her a look and grabbed my toiletry kit, then stalked off to the shower.I turned on the hot water, took off my clothes, and got in, letting the water do its job. After a few minutes the heat relaxed my stiff muscles and so I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my hair, then, conditioned with my freesia conditioner. I know that I should use shampoo and conditioner that smell the same but I love how it smells together.

I stood in the shower just another minute trying to avoid the waiting torture as long as possible. Finally I turned off the water, an stepped out wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around my body. Then I left the bathroom walking down the hall to my room, passing Charlie's on the way I noticed he already left for work. So I padded the rest of the way down the hall to the waiting Pixie-fashion/makeup Nazi.

When I walked in my room, Rose was going through a make up bag while Alice touching up her lip gloss and picking out things to use on me. Normal people would wonder when she got here, but this isn't anything out of the ordinary. So I just go over to my bed and sit down, and just wait for them to find all there torture devices.

As I looked at what they already had picked out, I started to look around the room for my clothes. And then I saw them, my worst enemies, a garment bag and heels. I hope and pray to God that she is just messing with me! Alice knows that I can't walk across a flat surface in regular shoes without tripping, how does she think I am gonna manage in THREE INCH HEELS?!?! Alice saw me staring at the shoes, and "they aren't that high Bells,just relax, and come sit down so we can start. We down to two hours to make you beautiful for Emmett".

So after an hour and a half of "Bella Barbie", Alice announced that I was done and hands me the garment bag. I tried to sneak a peak in the mirror to make sure the pixie didn't go to crazy, but she covered the mirror with my towel. So I sigh, hoping she picked out clothes I liked. I was pleasantly suprised by what I saw. She picked out a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, and a white scooped neck long sleeve shirt. I quickly got dressed, and then Alice finally let me look in the mirror.

I LOVED my makeup!! It was natural and elegant. With just a touch of eyeshadow and eyeliner to play up my eyes, lipgloss, and some bronzer to give my pale skin some color.

A small smile appeared on my face. Well...just maybe, maybe Emmett will see MORE than just little Jelly Belly. My smile widened. Alice and Rose where watching me,when I turned to them they laughed, like huntresses. Giving them a wink, grabbed my book bag and saying over my shoulder, " Let's go girl's, theres a man with my name on him waiting. I jump in Alice's porsche, and drive of to school feeling confident for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
